1. Field
Exemplary embodiments described herein relate to an image processing apparatus and a method for generating a three-dimensional (3D) image thereof, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus and a method for generating a 3D image thereof capable of generating a left-eye image and a right-eye image with respect to a source image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image processing apparatuses, which generate a left-eye image and a right-eye image with respect to a source image, use a matting-based rendering technology to determine a matting region for a foreground image and a background image of each of the left-eye image and the right-eye image. The matting-based rendering technology also performs rendering through user interaction and object-based simple edge expansion.
When the matting region for the foreground and background images is determined through the matting-based rendering technology, the image processing apparatus mixes pixel values of the foreground image and pixel values of the background image and generates a left-image and a right-image with respect to the source image. The mixing of pixel values is based on the matting region determined with respect to each of the left-eye image and the right-eye image.
However, using the matting-based rendering technology of the related art causes an overlapping region between the foreground image and the background image to not be naturally processed. This is because the rendering is performed on the foreground image and background image based on the determined matting region. That is, since the matting region is determined through the object-based simple edge expansion, the matting region is determined to be smaller or greater than the overlapping region between the foreground image and background image. Therefore, when the rendering for the foreground image and the background image with respect to each of the left-eye image and the right-eye image is performed based on the matting region, the overlapping region between the foreground image and the background image is not naturally processed.